Ring around the rosie
Tutti conosciamo la filastrocca “Giro giro tondo” ma ben pochi sanno che deriva da un’antica nursery rhyme, le filastrocche per bambini inglesi, dal titolo “Ring around the rosie”. Il testo è il seguente: : Ring around the rosie : A pocket full of posies : Ashes, ashes : We all fall down Così approssimativamente tradotta: : C’è un anello di colore rosa : Un sacchetto di erbe profumate : Ceneri, ceneri : Cadiamo tutti : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e002BHJRBpw&ab_channel=PrincessCzaria Alcuni studi storici collocano l’origine di questa filastrocca intorno al XVII secolo, durante la grande peste bubbonica che ha sterminato i due terzi della popolazione inglese tra il 1665 e il 1666. L’anello di colore rosa sembra riferirsi all’aspetto dei bubboni, i primi sintomi della peste, mentre il sacchetto di erbe profumate era invece il rimedio che i cerusici, i medici che visitavano gli ammalati di peste, tenevano infilato nelle famose maschere a forma di becco per evitare il contagio. Il verso sulla cenere è dedicato all’abitudine di cremare i corpi una volta morti, per diminuire la probabilità di venire infettati; un’alternativa a questo verso è “A-tischoo, a-tischoo”, onomatopea inglese dello starnuto, che indica lo stadio ultimo della peste. Il finale è un lamento dovuto alla grande quantità di decessi provocati da questa piaga, che sembrava potesse estinguere tutta la specie umana. Recentemente io e il mio gruppo di amici siamo stati chiamati da una signora, che ci ha chiesto di liberarle la cantina da vecchie scartoffie. Abbiamo riempito cinque scatoloni, destinati al macero, ma nell’uscire ho notato quello che sembrava un diario, di fattura moderna, nascosto sotto un comò. Di seguito riporto le poche righe scritte. “12 Agosto 2001 Mi chiamo Mauro Maurri, sono un medico con la passione della musica e dei bambini. Ho due splendide figlie a cui ho insegnato a cantare, e questo è probabilmente stato il mio errore. Stavo eseguendo ricerche sulla musica medievale, quando sono incappato in uno strano spartito. Mi ha particolarmente stupito, in quanto vengono utilizzate una notazione molto innovativa per il periodo (circa 1660) e delle armonie vietate, in quanto sgradevoli, ma soprattutto considerate eretiche: l’intervallo di quarta eccedente, estraneo ai modi musicali del tempo, derivati dai modi greci, era dissonante e quindi veniva chiamato il diabulus in musica, il diavolo in musica, era perciò diminuito attraverso un’alterazione. Nel suddetto spartito invece se ne fa largo uso. Mi chiedo come mai non sia stato bruciato all’epoca, prassi per tutto ciò che andava contro le volontà della Chiesa. Mi informai sulla leggenda di questa filastrocca, e cercai delle registrazioni di questa particolare armonizzazione. Stranamente, sul Web non trovai nulla. Ero molto curioso, per cui mi arrangiai con un vecchio microfono che avevo in casa e registrai il pezzo cantato dalle mie figlie. Era strano, diverso da quello che sono stato abituato ad ascoltare. Anche brutto, se si può dire, ma ipnotico. Quello stesso giorno lo ascoltai almeno una ventina di volte. Non riuscivo a farne a meno, sentivo che c’era qualcosa di nascosto, di segreto. La sera non riuscii a dormire, quella cantilena mi risuonò nelle orecchie per tutta la notte. Il giorno dopo fu la stessa cosa. Fui sbrigativo con i miei pazienti, volevo solo tornare a casa. Continuavo a riempirmi le orecchie di quelle note strane, seducenti… Questa storia andò avanti per qualche giorno, finché non mi svegliai, una mattina, con una strana sensazione di malessere. Sentivo che nel mio corpo qualcosa non andava. Presi una tachipirina e tornai al lavoro, come se nulla fosse. Pensavo ad un’influenza passeggera. Quando tornai a casa mi resi conto che per tutto il giorno avevo continuato a grattarmi l’interno del braccio, dove si era formato un piccolo rash di colore rosa. Misi una pomata e non ci pensai più. Nei giorni a seguire il prurito peggiorò, e la bolla sul braccio si era gonfiata. Ero piuttosto impegnato sul lavoro quei giorni, quindi procrastinai la visita dal dermatologo alla settimana successiva. Non poteva essere nulla di grave, non avevo fatto viaggi all’estero e non ero entrato in contatto con sostanze pericolose.”'' Ero alquanto incuriosito ed eccitato dalla mia scoperta. Mi chiedevo che cosa fosse lo spartito, e che avesse di strano quella registrazione. Pochi giorni dopo tornai dalla signora a cui avevamo svuotato la cantina per chiederle se potevo cercare ancora qualcosa là sotto. Dopo che lei ebbe acconsentito mi diressi subito verso il comò sotto al quale avevo rinvenuto il diario. Volevo trovare qualche altro scritto, qualsiasi altra cosa. Sapevo che la storia non poteva essere finita così. Dopo essermi scheggiato un’unghia ed aver riempito i polmoni di polvere trovai quello che stavo cercando. Anzi, forse più di quanto mi aspettassi. In fondo ad un cassetto, coperto da varie tovaglie, stava un fagotto leggero tenuto insieme da un elastico. Quando lo aprii mi accorsi di avere in mano sia lo spartito che una cassetta. Lo spartito era molto antico, scritto alla maniera seicentesca, ed aveva come titolo solo la parola “Ring”. La cassetta non aveva etichette di sorta. Il resoconto, come speravo, non terminava sul diario. Il retro dello spartito era coperto dalla scrittura di Maurri, la stessa del diario: “Questa notte non ho dormito bene, continuavo a tossire e sentivo la febbre che saliva in me. Non sono andato a lavorare, ero troppo stanco e spossato per alzarmi dal letto. Stamattina la tosse non mi dava tregua, e sentivo in bocca un sapore metallico. Non riesco a prendere sonno, scrivo qua ciò che mi sta accadendo. Starnutisco, e schizzi di sangue mi escono dalle narici e dalla bocca. Ho compreso quello che è successo, ed ho impedito ai miei familiari di entrare nella camera. La filastrocca non è ispirata alla peste bubbonica. '''Ne è la causa'.”'' Mi sono documentato, la storia di Maurri è vera, ma sembra che qualcuno abbia voluto cambiare alcuni dettagli, come per nascondere ciò che è successo realmente... "Firenze, morto il medico che eseguì autopsie su vittime del mostro - Il prof. Mauro Maurri stroncato da un malore nella sua abitazione" (copia d'archivio dell'articolo originale) Ho riversato il breve contenuto della cassetta su PC. Questo è quello che c’era registrato. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Musica Categoria:Teorie Categoria:Malattie Categoria:Filastrocca Categoria:CP Storiche Categoria:Pagine suggerite